1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication terminal.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-040016, filed Feb. 25, 2011, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
All patents, patent applications, patent publications, scientific articles, and the like, which will hereinafter be cited or identified in the present application, will hereby be incorporated by reference in their entirety in order to describe more fully the state of the art to which the present invention pertains.
In the fields of medicine and healthcare, biometric data is collected from a surface or inside of a human body using a terminal including various sensors, and the biometric data collected by the terminal is transmitted to and accumulated in an accumulation device. Efforts to use the biometric data accumulated in the accumulation device for healthcare, disease diagnosis, treatment and the like are actively underway. In such a use, when the terminal and the accumulation device are connected using a cable to transmit the biometric data, a freedom of action is limited. Accordingly, it is desirable to transmit the biometric data through wireless communication and drive the terminal using a battery, such that the terminal can be freely carried. Such a need is higher in a medical field, and particularly, in an implantable medical device (IMD).
In an IMD, generally, a sensor detects urgency information, and a delivery destination or a delivery method for urgency content is changed based on urgency of the detected urgency information. Further, a notification device that transmits the emergency determined based on the information detected by the sensor in any notification form suitable for urgency of the emergency to a delivery destination device to notify a user of the emergency is disclosed (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-24002).
In technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-24002, a user cannot confirm the urgency information determined based on the information detected by the sensor at a notification device, but only at a delivery destination device.